


Lance, help us!

by CK_kelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Lance (Voltron), M/M, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_kelly/pseuds/CK_kelly
Summary: Lance always wanted to go out with a bang but, this isn't how he wanted it.The death of Lance is a shock to everyone, but when an alien offers a way to have their friend and paladin back they jump at the chance.





	1. Hagger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886922) by [gdesertsand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand). 



> I would like to thank Professional fangirl for helping me write and change parts and Maria for giving me feedback on the story.

It wasn't like Haggar to leave a trail. At first, they were sure she was losing her edge, tripping up, being careless. Pidge fought pas ther hatred and dug deeper, managing to discover it was all a trap. Allura then proceeded to knock down all of her claims, blinded by her own resentment. She was too wrapped up in her hatred for the corrupted Altean, not seeming to notice that the trail of breadcrumbs that were strategically placed for them to find. Pidge had begged for Allura to see the defects in her plan, but the Altean Princess was far too stubborn.   
She had also tried to get Shiro to recognize the obvious trap, but he was stubborn as well. When consulted, Hunk, had no input and only suggested bringing her worries to Coran or their leaders. Coran rambled on, so she left him,knowing he could talk for hours, getting lost in the past. In the end, she didn't even try to speak with Lance, because she didn't suppose he could help even if he understood. She was sure, that no one would hear the blue paladin out.  
That was probably her downfall in it all. She should have consulted the blue Paladin. She had let the memories of Lance’s quick and helpful decisions the boy made on the spot slip. He had a knack for spotting and solving problems quickly without leaving others defenceless.  
*  
The green paladin stood, waiting for instructions from Shiro and Allura. Tension filled the air, the next mission was one of extreme difficulty and if not done right could cost them severely. Pidge glanced around at the others as she fidgeted with her hands. Everyone had doubts about the mission, but no one vocalized their worries out loud. Lately, their leaders had been quick to anger, snapping when one didn't agree with them.  
"Alright Paladins, we'll be wormholing in a few ticks. Does anyone need to go over the plan or are we ready?" Allura turned her attention to the five standing silently before her.  
No one spoke up and Allura observed that they stood like soldiers, grim faced and ready to comply. They didn't act like the kids they were supposed too. They acted like men and women who had years of service.  
It was at these times Shiro hated Voltron. Voltron was the reason these kids were fighting in a war that had nothing to do with them. They shouldn't need to risk their lives and be the universe's only hope against attackers.  
Allura created the wormhole as the others watched on blankly. The altean knew the risks of this mission, but she chose to ignore them in favour of what they would gain.  
"Paladins it is time to get to the hangers. Keith, you will ride with Lance for this mission. I will ride in Blue while everyone else will be in their usual lions. Coran will provide assistance from the castle. Keith and lance will plant the bombs while Shiro and Hunk escort Pidge. They will use the map to find the control room and shut the ship down. Once everyone has left the ship, Lance will set off the timer. The local planets have been warned and the castle will use its shield if the explosion gets out of hand." Allura felt the need to explain the mission even though no one asked.  
The others headed quickly to the hangers so that they could finish the mission ahead of time.  
"Hey, mullet?" Lance climbed into the cockpit quickly after him.  
Keith sat in the cockpit and turned to Lance.  
"What is it, Lance?" He sounded exhausted.  
" Is it just me or has Shiro been off to you? Hey! Get off the pilot seat!" Lance gave the boy a playful shove.  
"After the whole thing with Lotor, he's just been on edge. He's trying to accept the whole, 'Zarkon is dead' thing. Don't start doubting him or you'll make everything harder. He's human too." Lance smiled at Keith’s explanation.  
"Alright, let's get this started!" He laughed as red left the hanger.  
"Lance, stop messing around and focus!" Shiro shouted through the comms.  
He winced and nodded even though he knew Shiro couldn't see him, his playful banter ceasing immediately.  
He flew the lion closer to the ship. That is until he noticed how much larger the ship was than the other ones they had faced beforehand. It had three Ion cannons, and another weapon hoisted on the front. There was no mistaking it, that was Haggar's personal ship.  
"Hey guys, do we have enough bombs for that?" Lance tightened his grip on the controls of the lion.  
"Lance just shut the hell up and fly!" Keith kicked the chair like an annoying toddler  
"Stop arguing, the both of you."  
"I didn't even, Keith stop kicking the quiznacking chair!" Lance turned around to face him.  
"Lance focus on flying!" Allura shouted as she nudged the lion.  
"Lance watch your language!" Shiro tensed.  
"Shiro, I agree with Lance, are you sure we have enough bombs? " Pidge looked up at the ship as they flew closer.  
"Uhh, yeah I second that. That thing is huge and I don't think we have enough." Hunk spoke in a panicked voice  
There was a brief silence over the comms as everyone took in the yellow paladins words.  
Keith turned to Lance, about to reassure his friend, when he suddenly realised just how tired Lance looked. His face was starting to show wrinkles, worry lines had appeared on his forehead along with two prominent blackish purple marks under his eyes. He hadn't seen the boy in so long, and his mind wandered to one of their last proper conversations. It felt like years ago, Keith felt bad, realising just how long he had been gone, even if it was only a few measly months.  
"We'll be fine buddy, if Allura and Shiro think everything will go right, then it will." Lance opened his eyes.  
Keith noticed how dull his eyes looked, they were once like a tiny sea, but now they were like a blue shadow cast on a grey background, empty and shallow. Keith hated how easily Lance (metaphorically) laid down in submission to his leaders.  
The next few minutes were filled with a tense silence. They managed to get onto the ship without alerting any sentries or guards. The team split up, Hunk and Shiro escorting Pidge to the control center, while keith and Lance readied the bombs, beginning to plant them.  
Lance was unusually quiet, and it put Keith on edge as he watched the usually talkative boy stick explosives to walls. His movements were sluggish and small.  
Keith turned off his comms and motioned for Lance to do the same. He looked hesitant but turned it off anyway.  
"Keith, what is it?" He sighed.  
"Lance, what's wrong? You're acting different, weirdly different, and you haven't even spoken since we got on the ship." Keith put a hand on his shoulder, stopping Lance from moving.  
"Sorry, I guess you didn't realise that things change when you leave for months" He spat, his voice filled with hostility.  
Keith’s hand fell from his friend’s shoulder, he winced. He didn’t think anyone cared whether he left for the Blade or not.  
"Lance, I'm sorry but I had too, it was for the best." Lance turned away, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"I know it's just- everything has changed and I feel-I feel like I'm drifting away from everyone. Pidge and Hunk even have their own stupid team name! Shiro won't talk to me half the time, All he ever does is s-shout and sc-scold me.”." His voice broke.  
Keith watched, unsure of what to do. Normally it was Hunk or Lance that did the comforting, He was not cut out to do this. Lance looked up when he felt Keith hugging him. Shocked, the crying paladin didn’t speak.   
"What about Coran or Allura?" Keith knew that Allura avoided Lance, but Coran was always happy for the company.  
"Hmp, Coran is always busy and Allura... she probably hates me or something. Keith, I know that you're finally finding out who you are, but I need you to come back-please it isn't the same anymore. I'm back to square one and now I have nowhere to go. The castle doesn't feel like a home, it's more like a prison now." Keith didn't know what to do.  
He couldn't bear to watch Lance crumble like this. The boy had expressed before that he felt left out, the seventh wheel. Now it seemed much worse than it had been before. He had left partially so that Lance wouldn't feel like that anymore, but it had done the opposite of what he had planned.  
Keith pulled out of the hug, making Lance look at him.  
"Lance, I want to come back, of course I do, but I can't. If I do, everything I've worked for would crumble and I can't rebuild it. I hate you feeling like this but I can't leave the Blade. I'm sorry."   
Lance gave Keith a small smile. It was the best he could do. Then he turned back and continued with his job.  
They turned on their comms shortly afterwards. That was the end of their conversation.  
"Alright, I'm almost done here with those two, Lance, Keith?" Pidge grumbled over the comms as she tampered with the control panel.  
"I don't think we're even halfway done. Could you send Hunk or Shiro to help? I think we've got enough, but the ship is so big, there's a lot of rooms to cover." Keith placed another against the wall.  
"Sure, I'll send Shiro to help, just send me your location, and he'll be there!" Pidge smirked as a ding sounded around the room.  
They had completely bypassed the ships defences and were ready to shut down everything.  
Keith sent Pidge their location and waited.  
"Alright, I'll be there soon." Shiro waved goodbye to Hunk and set off.  
It didn't take him long to find them. They split up so that they could get the job down quicker.  
Lance wandered into a strange looking room. There were different coloured containers lining the walls with other objects as well. In the middle was a pool of green, goopy liquid.  
There were strange symbols around the pool that looked dangerously similar to Altean.  
"Hey, guys? I think you all need to see this." Lance turned around as he looked out for anyone or anything.  
"Lance we don't have time, whatever it is, take it with you. We need to finish this quickly before they realise." Allura watched the ship carefully.  
"I can't exactly pick up a room. You know what it doesn't matter." Lance placed a few bombs around the room.  
"Alright I've done my side, Keith, Shiro are you both nearly done?" He started to walk out the room as a chill ran down his spine.  
"Yeah, I'm done."  
"Same here!"  
Allura let go of the breath she had been holding.  
"Hurry up and get to the exit so Pidge can shut the system down." Allura steered Blue back to the castle.  
They quickly hurried to the exit where the lions were waiting patiently.  
The lights shut off and all the doors closed as pidge shut the ship down. She hurried quickly to their exit point.  
Lance was stopped by Keith who had almost run into him. The boy looked at him then pulled Lance along. They made it to the exit where the rest of the team were waiting impatiently.  
"Took you two long enough, hurry up we need to go. They'll be rebooting the system by now." Pidge looked at the pair.  
"I don't think that will be necessary Paladins." A croaky voice called.  
When they turned Haggar stood in all her glory with five other Druids behind her.  
"Hey Allura, we need backup! Now!" Pidge screamed through the comms.  
"Pidge I'm a little occupied, Two more fleets appeared a few ticks ago. We need you all out of that battlecruiser so that we can form Voltron!" Allura dodged a Galra fighter's blast, holding her ground.  
Haggar charged forward aiming at Pidge who was talking with Allura. Lance's Bayard transformed into a gun. He shot at the witch to protect Pidge while the others fought with the fleets of druids.  
"We don't have time! Haggar and her druids are attacking us while blocking the exit!" Pidge dodged a beam as she shouted.  
Shiro let out a grunt as he slammed his body into an unexpected druid, stabbing his arm through their side. It let out a shriek as its body crumpled down to the ground with a thud.  
They were vastly outnumbered as other druids started to show up, making their battle harder than it already was.  
Lance shot down as many foes as he could while avoiding the druid’s magic. Hunk was cornered as three druids surrounded him. He tried to shoot them but they teleported too fast for him to aim. Even with his 'spray and pray' tactic, his shots missed.  
The could hear Allura's efforts through the comms as she was fired at relentlessly. Coran was providing support, but the castle wasn't meant for battles like this. It was made to take little damage and provide reinforcements if absolutely necessary, not engaging fully in a proper battle.  
They needed a proper distraction so that they the get to their lions. They needed to contact Lotor as well obviously. His mother hadn't got the memo. That was another reason they had planned to blow up the ship. She was continuing to disobey and attack planets after Lotor repeatedly told her not too.  
Pidge grunted as she used her bayard to move out the way of another blast. Everyone was struggling to keep them at bay. They were on defence, barely making dents in their enemy's numbers.  
"Guys- we need to get a distraction-gah Hunk watch out!- They'll destroy us at this rate!" He shoved one of the druids away with his hips as they got to close for comfort.   
"No shit Sherlock! We don't exactly have time at the moment unless you have a bright idea sharpshooter?!" Pidge growled in frustration as she dodged another blast by a hair.  
"I actually do- Hunk stop dodging. Get a hit please for mother of God!- One of us needs to distract them with the button that I have." Lance let out a cry as he was electrocuted.  
Shiro let a curse as he rushed over to Lance to protect him from enemy fire. He dodged a blow from a droid as it appeared right behind him. Shiro ducked quickly, wincing as Lance let out another painful cry.  
"We don't have time for anyone to play hero! We need to get to the lions." Shiro helped the boy to his feet.  
Keith swung his blade, narrowly missing the head of Haggar as he protected Pidge from the fight . Hunk barreled towards the witch, but she noticed and teleported away before he could do any damage.  
"Thanks Hunk, Lance if someone acts as a distraction then they could get hurt or worse, killed!" She was typing furiously into a small laptop perched on her knees.  
"I have the button so I can distract them giving you all time to escape!" He shouted, shooting down a couple more Droids that had almost hit Shiro.  
"Lance I fucking swear! YOU ARE NOT RISKING YOUR LIFE SO GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Keith roared as he stabbed a Druid that had gotten to close.  
"It's the best shot we've got, either that or we risk all of us dying, Allura and Coran are barely holding their own!" He squashed himself on one of the walls to avoid Haggar's magic.  
"Lance no!" But it was too late as Shiro watched the boy wave around the control.  
He was screaming about the purpose of the button and what it was for then took off down one of the many purple hallways. Quickly, the druids fell into pursuit, following him as they shot and attacked him. Haggar seemed hesitant but disappeared.  
"Get going, I won't be able to escape them so get in the lions and take down the other fleets!" Lance growled through the comms.  
"Lance what the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" Pidge shouted after him.  
"Saving your asses, go!" Lance turned into another hallway.  
They stood still, unable to decide if they should head after their ‘sharpshooter’ or escape while they could. They chose the latter.  
They got into their lions and went to help Allura, praying that Lance would be fine.  
He didn't dare open the map downloaded into his armour. Haggar or maybe even the druids could detect it and that would put him in even more danger. He saw a vent. He had almost completely lost them with many turns. The only one who was continuously finding him was Haggar.  
He used his running as a boost, shooting up and breaking the thin metal that protected the vent. He let out a groan as the metal curled and turned into shards that stabbed into his stomach. He was glad for the strength of his amour as he started to crawl through the vent.  
"Lance, are you ok, do you think you can make it to the exit?!" Pidge called through the comms.  
"Yep, I'm in one piece, but I have absolutely no idea where I am." He let out a grunt as he fell down into another vent.  
The other paladins felt the weight on their shoulders lighten hearing his voice. As long as he could talk he could walk.  
"Alright, I'll help you navigate. When you run into trouble I'll help. I swear on my family that you'll get out alive." Pidge laughed in relief.  
It didn't take Lance long to get to the exit. He breathed a sigh of relief as Keith flew Red over. The lion let out a roar as she saw her Paladin waving them over.  
"Lance! You could have gotten yourself hurt, don't ever do that again or I'll personally kill you!" Keith scolded his teammate through the comms, then he noticed something, or someone behind his friend.  
“Lance! Get out of there!”  
There was a sudden hand on the cuban boy’s shoulder. He looked at the witch for a few seconds before electricity shot through his entire body. A scream ripped itself from his throat as his body shook.  
"Your little kitty can't save you now red paladin Lance." Was all she said.  
She dug her claws into his shoulder while she grabbed the helmet from his head. He fought her off him but she was like a mosquito coming back for more blood.  
"-ance!-et out -f there!" Keith didn't know what to do.  
Lance grabbed her hood yanking it down to see her face better. She shoved him from the platform they stood into the vast blackness of space. He kept a grip on her arm as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.  
He pressed the button as the paladins screamed loudly.  
'Five'  
"Lance, no!" They cried out.  
'four'  
"Idiot, please Lance hurry, get away from her!" Hunk couldn't move as he watched Lance struggle with the witch.  
'three'  
"Lance I'll do anything just get away from the ship!" Pidge felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
'two'  
"Lance, please oh god!" Shiro couldn't stand to watch his friend be blown to smithereens.  
'one'  
"See you on the other side." Lance smiled as his helmet was knocked off by the witch.

They watched both Haggar and lance be enveloped by the explosion. His helmet was pushed closer to the lions because of the blast. The blurry form of orange flames shined brightly for a few seconds, then dying out. The ship was torn apart, debris floating around. The entire hull had been destroyed and the only part almost completely free of damage was one of the Ion cannons.

There was a brief silence. No one could tear their gaze from the explosion. There was no sound in the dead void of space but their ears rang as they listened for Lance to tell them it was a joke.

After the ship exploded, the Galra fleets retreated. The paladins were suspended in space for hours afterwards. None of them had the heart to leave after what had gone down. Pidge had collected the last remains of him, his helmet. Once they flew back to the castle everyone went to mourn alone.  
They had won the battle but the heavy feeling in their chests told them a different story.


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Professional fangirl for helping me write and change parts and Maria for giving me feedback on the story.

After the ship exploded, the Galra fleets retreated. The paladins were suspended in space for hours afterwards. None of them had the heart to leave after what had gone down. Pidge had collected the last remains of him, his helmet. Once they flew back to the castle everyone went to mourn alone.  
They had won the battle but the heavy feeling in their chests told them a different story.

*  
Pidge sat in silence in her lion. tears flowing down her cheeks as if a dam had busted open. She was curled up on the chair clutching the blue paladin’s helmet between her hands.  
She couldn't help but blame herself. She was supposed to make sure he left safely after risking life and limb so that they could make it to their lions.  
It felt as if she was losing her brother- no she was. He had become the older brother in place of Matt when he was missing. And that fact didn't change after they found Matt.  
She had to tell her brother, she needed too.  
It only took a few minutes for him to answer the call.  
"Hey what's up gremlin- Are you ok?" Matt’s smile faded into worry as he spotted the tear tracks on her cheeks.  
"No- He's gone and it's-it's all my fault." She sobbed out.  
"Katie... who's gone? What happened, you need to talk to me." Matt watched in horror as his little sister continued crying.  
"Lance-Lance he was so close-so close and he nearly escaped, but that-that fucking witch! She-she pushed him, Matt! He pressed the button and we couldn't do a thing-now he's gone-he’s g-gone." She couldn't look her brother in the eye.

Matt felt his own eyes threaten to overflow. He hadn't known the Cuban boy for very long. Though after he and Pidge talked he realised how much Lance had done for his little sister. He had helped her at every step even if he didn't know she was a girl.  
To hear that he had been killed brought forth a fresh wave of tears. He hated the war, the Galra and everything else.  
He couldn't bear to watch his usually foul-mouthed, loud, and sarcastic sister be brought to tears. It hurt, even more, knowing that she had seen his death up close.  
"Pidge-I-I'm so sorry. It is not your fault Pidge, what would he say if he heard you blaming yourself or anyone other than the Galra? He would shout at you." Matt continued reassuring her, eventually coaxing her out of the green lion and into her room, where Matt did his best to help.  
*  
Keith couldn't believe it. Lance had been killed, and now the usual noise had evaporated. He had been so close to reaching him. He could have saved him. He could be sitting beside him laughing at the close call, but he wasn't. He was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Stupid Galra, stupid war, stupid blue-eyed pretty boy he wished was still here. Stupid lion who couldn't fly fast enough, stupid Keith and his emotions.  
Shiro took a seat beside him without a word. They were mourning.  
"He's gone." The words were whispered.  
Keith could see the dried tears streaked down Shiro's face, his hand tugging at his hair. He was slouched over like a folding chair. He looked a mess.  
"I-I could have-so close." Keith felt more tears threaten to spill.  
“You tried your best.” Shiro turned towards the distressed boy.  
“Well it obviously wasn’t enough then!” Keith lashed out at Shiro.

Keith swung his fist at the black paladin. Shiro allowed him too. It was how he dealt with his emotional pain. The half Galra lashed out at anyone in the vicinity with all of his strength. When Shiro disappeared on the Kerberos mission he done the exact same thing. It was worse now because Shiro was trying to comfort him not belittle him like Iverson did. He was surprised that Keith wasn’t taking on bots after bots to let out his rage. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked him in the eye while tears rolled down his face and snot falling.  
“Why are you even here!?” Keith spat out.  
“For you Keith. I’m here for you.” He smiled as best as he could.  
"I need him Shiro-he-he asked me to come back- and I said no! I could-could have saved that idiot if I had been a little- quicker." Shiro brought the boy into a hug.  
"It isn't your fault,Keith Lance would hate to see you crying." Shiro let the boy bury his head in his chest.

*  
Hunk didn't know what to do. He had wandered to the kitchen but couldn't bring himself to do anything other than cry.  
He didn't even bother Pidge, knowing she would be hauled up in her lion sobbing like no tomorrow.  
He couldn't comprehend that Lance had died. He couldn't comprehend that his best buddy was gone forever. His heart ached painfully in his chest.  
He needed Lance, without Lance he would collapse and rot away. Lance was his stabilizer, an anchor keeping him from floating away with the harsh currents of the sea. He could lift any mood up with a few words. He could get laughs out of anyone, in any situation. He was their heart. He kept them alive, he kept them together. And now he was gone.  
Hunk had always been a scaredy cat, a turtle hiding away in its shell. Lance had given him a hand and slowly helped coax him out of his shell .  
Lance had been the first one to taste his cooking. The one to boast about the meals to the entire garrison. The one who always attacked as his shield, taking the blame when it wasn't his fault.  
Coran sat down next to the boy without a word. He wasn't usually so quiet. He was always telling stories and getting laughs out of them with Lance.  
"He wouldn't want you to cry," Coran muttered.  
Hunk couldn't help the tears. He couldn't stop them. He had tried but had nothing worked. Coran was crying as well. He was trying to hide it with his arms.  
"I've lost another son. I didn't want to lose the first one." He spoke to Hunk.  
"I had a son back on Altea. Just like his mother. Cheeky and short-tempered with the seas trapped in his eyes. He had a knack for flirting with anything that had enough brain power to talk back. When I first saw Lance, I was sure it was him." Coran turned to Hunk, the Altean’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears, lost in the past  
"I became close with Lance. I wanted my son back so I projected my fatherly love on to him. I missed my son so much that I forgot Lance was a different person altogether. You Paladins became my family, a new family. Seeing my family mourn and cry hits close to home." He let Hunk hug him.  
"Lance-Lance is safe now." Hunk sobbed.  
*  
Allura sat alone in her quarters trying her damned hardest to stop herself from crying. She knew that Lance would scold her. Then he would invite the mice so that she could be distracted from her problems(If he was alive that is).  
It was too silent for her to concentrate. She had begun to enjoy the small peace she got when the Paladins slept, but now, she couldn't stand the silence without being reminded of Lance.  
She had been pretty rude to Lance since they first met, she knew. Sure, they had a few moments together that showed their strange friendship but except those times it was rare to see Allura treating Lance kindly. She had singled him out the first time they met as an obnoxious flirt with a big ego. Now she regretted everything, the nasty comments, the eye rolls, everything.  
"God, I was supposed to help the paladins not make them feel inferior." Her heart seemed to be caught her throat.  
Her role wasn't to be one of them but a mentor who was able to give advice when they needed it.  
Her first meeting with Lance was unpleasant but it gave her no right to insult his ears then attack him. He was trying to figure out why an intergalactic giant blue robot lion had taken them, especially to the castle.  
He had ended up becoming like a brother, a little brother more than anything. Annoying and wouldn't shut up most of the time but sweet and endearing. The type of person who would rub off on you with their quirky personality.  
"If-if I had just gone to help then maybe- just maybe he would be here, making some stupid joke about Haggar and the druids. He was so close! So quiznacking close!" She growled punching the wall.  
The tears she had desperately held back were let loose soaking her cheeks. Her armour felt uncomfortable on her skin even if she had the undersuit on.  
"He's not in danger anymore, he can be a child once more." She sobbed into her duvet.  
*

The paladins gathered in the dining room like normal. It was something they had been so used at this point they went there automatically without needing to be told. Pidge was there first, then Allura, then Hunk and Coran. After ten minutes Shiro came in with Keith. Keith wore Lance’s favourite green jacket. No one questioned it. Just like how nobody questioned why Pidge was clutching The blue paladins helmet like a lifeline. Everyone was tired and wished they could sleep forever, maybe even join Lance. The best that they could do was console each other over some food.  
“Eat up everyone.” Coran slowly placed a bowl of food goo in front of everyone.  
Even if they were mourning they still had to eat.  
Hunk made a face at the green goop. Even if they were mourning the goo still tasted like dirt and the texture made it no better.  
Lance would probably say something weird and Keith would groan while everyone else would roll their eyes trying to stop themselves from laughing.  
“Hey Lance why don’t we play that….” Hunk stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.  
There was another silence before Allura started to sniffle while Pidge clutched the helmet tighter in her arms. The yellow paladin looked like Lance had been killed in front of him once again. Keith buried his face deeper into the material as he started to shake.  
“Hey, hey it’s ok guys, Allura, Paladins?” Shiro wanted desperately to brighten the mood.  
Allura broke down into a sobbing mess while Coran smothered her in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry Lance.”  
*  
After dinner everyone gathered on the bridge with pillows and blankets. No one could stand to be alone except for Keith, and to be honest, They knew Keith would continuously beat himself up over Lance’s death. Keith had to be practically dragged on to the bridge and even then, he had tried multiple times to escape. Shiro was trying his best to get the boy to join the others.  
“Leave me alone Shiro! Can’t you see I’d rather be alone than with all of you!” His words were sharp as a blade, cutting past all of Shiro’s patience .  
“Keith Kogane, I understand that you feel like it’s your fault that Lance was killed. So does everyone else in this room so sit your ass down with the rest of us or so help me!” He was seething in rage.  
The black paladins face was beet red as he pushed the boy onto the nest the others had made. Keith shut up after that.  
Nobody talked but just felt comforted by the presence of everyone. Even if Keith didn’t want to admit it but being around the others lessened his dark thoughts even just a tad.


	3. Off they go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins are finally ready to start their adventure in bringing their dear Lance back from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the others, I'm sorry about that.

It had only been a few Vargas when the scattered paladins and Alteans were sent a call from one of the planets they had saved.  
The paladins looked a mess and didn't try to fix their appearance. Allura had managed to fix her hair into a neat bun while Coran dried and cooled his face to ease the redness.  
Pidge buried herself in hunk as they stood together. Shiro was trying to talk with Keith but he was ignoring the black paladin with every ounce of his being.

The princess tried her best to look the part of Princess but even the others could tell she hadn’t slept for very long.  
"Greetings prince Khủng." Alura's voice was scratchy but the alien was more focused on the paladin's faces.  
"Greeting princess Allura, and the paladins." He replied.  
He was a scaly, humanoid creature with three eyes. It also had two horns at the side of its head. Its ears were on the top of its head in the shape of two slits and some fur.  
"May I ask why there are only four paladins? I see that a member of the blade is with you, but where is the red paladin in his blue amour?" Khủng asked peering at them.  
"..." No one dared to speak.  
They avoided eye contact as more tears arose.  
"Our... red paladin is no longer with us." Allura tried her hardest to hold back the tears.  
"Why has he left? Did he go home?" Khủng frowned.  
"No, our red paladin Lance died-died around a Quintent ago while he saved all the paladins and your planet." Allura felt Coran bring her into a hug that was desperately needed.  
Khủng turned to someone who was on the other side of the room quietly. He turned back to the paladins with a smile.  
Keith growled at that.  
"We may be able to bring the paladin back." A woman spoke as she showed herself.  
Her scales were grey and withered and the horns chipped. One of her eyes were covered by a scar that ran down the entire length of her face. The hairs on her head were wispy and white.  
"My name is Sinh, the only one birthed in my clan for over 1200 Quintents and the only elder priestess who has retired. I offer you a solution to bring back the red paladin. For the ceremony to be complete I will lose my life so that he can live once more." She explained.  
"Are-are you willing to give up your life?" It was Hunk who spoke up.  
He knew if Lance found out that someone had to die for him to come back he would cry or shout at them. He knew how the boy's head worked. He used the flirting and jokes as a wall to separate him and others. He only let it down when he was sure he was safe. Keith couldn’t care less he just wanted the boy back, desperately.  
"For the saviour of my planet and people, I would do anything." She smiled kindly, almost like a grandmother.  
Shiro turned slightly to the side so that he could see the youngest paladin lifting her head to the screen.  
"If that is so is there anything we must bring?" Pidge asked as she sniffed.  
The girl’s face was bright red while her eyes were shadowed and dull. She had a few spots covering her temple. Stress, Shiro guessed as he turned his attention fully to the screen.

"Yes, anything that has his DNA on it would help along with the ceremony." She nodded.  
"Is there anything else?" Allura stared at the creature.  
Allura tried her best at smiling to at least look grateful for their help.  
"Yes, those of the same species who take part will relive his life until he dies. You will be able to communicate but stopping his death will harm you all. Each life-changing moment will make it harder to touch him and him to see you. You will feel all his emotions, physical pains and you will be able to hear his thoughts." It was Khủng who spoke this time.  
The others nodded as they shared glances. Even if Lance would be terribly mad at them, they would just be glad to have their flirty friend back with them.  
"The festival can wait, once your team is whole again we will celebrate," Khủng explained.  
"I will have some of our younger priests set up the ceremony. We will have everything ready in one Varga. Until then we wish you a safe trip while you fly to our planet." She waved them off.  
The screen went black signalling the end of their call.  
Hunk burst into tears of happiness knowing that they were going to get Lance back. Everyone joined in hugging him. Even after the short time, Lance had been deceased they felt as if they had been ripped apart from each other. Lance was the glue that kept them together.  
*  
When they arrived at the planet, hoards of aliens came calling out to them. They were asking for signatures and pictures as if they were some famous band on tour. They would usually enjoy it but without Lance to dramatically wave there was no fun in it.  
"These guys are either giants or midgets, no in between." Pidge joked then turned behind her.  
She stopped herself from calling out to Lance. She knew he would poke fun at her height but in a brotherly love sort of way. She missed his goofy grin and his loud voice that echoed to the far corners of any room.  
Sighing heavily she continued walking. The others had noticed but didn't comment on it. Soon they could laugh and joke with Lance once he was back from the dead, for now, they had to suck it up.

They saw Sinh and Khủng waiting for them. They were much taller than they had first appeared. Sinh was around the height of Shiro and Khủng stood at least at 7 foot.  
Pidge looked like a toddler next to all of them.  
"This way Paladins, Princess, and royal advisor." Khủng motioned for them to follow him with his clawed hand.  
They led them into a large circular room. White pillars made a circle in the middle while everything was made of marble and crystals decorated the walls and pillars. There were several beds dressed in a multitude of colours. In the very centre, a golden bowl of oils sat shimmering. There were pictures and words carved up the walls ranging from recent to centuries old. It was a beautiful place which obviously held a very important meaning.  
"This is where we will be bringing him back. Each of you will lay on one of the beds. Any items of the red paladin are to go at the bottom of each bed. Once I begin you will fall into a deep sleep. To those who participate it will feel like you spent years in a sleep but at the most, it will only last for 1 Varga." It was Sinh who spoke up with a smile.  
Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith took one bed each and set their object at the bottom of the bed as they were told. They had searched his room and taken objects that had meant something to them on a more spiritual connection.  
Hunk had taken the picture of his family, smiling wildly as they stood together for the photographer.  
Pidge had taken a small device an alien had gifted him. She hadn’t discovered the use but she did know that Lance used it somewhat.  
Shiro had found a small seashell their dead friend had been gifted by a king who had spoken of its lucky properties.  
Keith had discovered a cyan coloured blade tucked behind his gaming device. He remembered that it had been passed down to him by a species only Lance had the chance to meet(some type of solo mission while he was away at the blade of marmalade).

 

Allura and Coran stood side by side with the prince as they watched. Coran was marvelled by the idea of bringing someone back from the dead, especially since that they had n no body. He guessed that this was a new form of Quintessence manipulation. He wondered how on Altea did they stumble onto such a morbid method of bringing someone back from the dead, especially with a sacrifice.  
Allura had taken to use Lance’s jacket as her own after she managed to get it off the reluctant Pidge not long after they had entered. Allura was amazed by the simplicity of such a ritual. She was sure more people would be involved.  
Sinh stood in the bowl as she started to speak her voice deeper than before, almost demonic.  
Allura didn't understand the words. She hadn't heard of such a language she guessed that it was from their first civilization. Coran couldn’t pinpoint the Language origin but it reminded him of something he had heard before the war.  
The bowl began to shake as the liquid became a bright luminous blue that had navy blue dyed edges. Allura quickly identified it as the red paladin's Quintessence. She felt a strange sensation as the paladins began to glow with their own coloured Quintessence energy.  
*  
When Keith opened his eyes all he could see was white, it wasn't blinding but still unsettling as his heart thumped in his chest. He glanced around to find the others standing in a circle. They were looking around in unease in the same manner as him. They could see that Sinh stood in the middle of them chanting a mantra as she began to fade. The land around them shifted into a rainbow of shades and colours. Once it settled Sinh disappeared fully whole they were left in a room.  
It was a small room that was slightly damp. There was an old rickety crib under the battered window. There was a small bed-sitting up against another wall. The walls were covered in old wallpaper with a few pictures of children or a child playing. There was a small pile of stuffed toys next to a bookshelf filled with picture books and reading books. The room gave off a homely feel. there was a worn down blue carpet that was bald in some places. At the door, there was a baby gate that didn't look very sturdy. There was a set of drawers and next to it a wardrobe.  
"Veronica get back here with Lance right now!" A shrill voice called from somewhere in the house.  
A twelve-year-old vaulted the gate with a grunt while holding a baby who was gurgling. The gate fell to the ground with a bang.  
"Get over here you little idiota!" Shouted a male from somewhere else.  
The girl scanned the room wildly then noticed the pile of toys.  
"Stop! Por favour dulce corazón." The same woman called.  
The girl snickered at the woman’s attempts at getting the girl back downstairs.  
"Sorry about this Lancy Lance, can't have tío getting a hold of you!" The small girl buried him in the stuffed toys laughing to herself.  
The baby giggled at his older sister as drool dripped down onto his chin.  
"What the actual fuck," Pidge swore at the scene.  
The other paladins stead silent as the marvelled at the girl’s antics.  
"Fuv! Fuv, fuck Onica!" Baby lance giggled as he chewed on one of the toys.  
"Be quiet Lance before tío comes and then it's game and no more fun for the rest of the night." She shushed the boy with a finger.  
She opened one of the drawers which was completely empty and hid. It rocked slightly threatening to fall but it managed(just barely) to stay up.  
A large bulk man stumbled in muttering under his breath. That was their Uncle who stood, smiling slightly as he searched for the children clumsily.


	4. Lance has a really long name for some reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet baby/toddler Lance and watch how the paladins deal with the bundle of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess honestly. I haven't had time to check it and there are spelling mistakes and I'm honestly so sorry. I lost interest and forgot this was even still on my laptop so I'm really sorry.  
> I'm off school for summer, which is around 6-7 weeks. I had an extra six days because of a strike and stuff but i just lazed about.  
> I apolgise for the wait and the quality of this.

A large bulk of a man stumbled in muttering under his breath. That was their Uncle who stood, smiling slightly as he searched for the children clumsily.  
*  
He looked around the room for a few seconds, his eyes fixing on the younger child. Lance wasn’t hidden very well among the toys: he giggled and gurgled away in anticipation.  
The man chuckled to himself as he watched the toys move at every noise Lance let out  
“I wonder where little Lancelot is? Could he be hiding under the bed?”  
The man chuckled to himself as he pretended to look, aware of Lance's hiding place.  
Lance let out a giggle as he shook, doing little to hide his excitement.  
The man got up from the floor and spun on his heels with a quirk of his eyebrows, Confusion written across his face. He was battling a smile that was threatening to blow his cover with laughter  
Hunk smiled to himself, it was so domestic, so Lance.  
The others studied the man, his chocolate coloured skin, his coal-like eyes, the old worn out checkered shirt he wore, the denim shorts and the wooden sandals. He looked like the uncle Lance had described on many occasions with fondness in his navy blue eyes. The man who had taught him how to swim, how to play the piano and the guitar, how to flirt(even if the man in question was worse than Lance himself) and so many other things. He lived up to the myths the sharpshooter had created about him.  
“Hmm if he’s not under the bed maybe he’s in the drawers!” The man pulled each drawer open slowly, making a racket.  
A woman had appeared in the doorway with three kids with her. 

As soon as the man pulled opened the drawer, the girl launched herself with a war cry. There was a thud as she managed to knock him down with sheer strength and the element of surprise.  
The three other kids joined in as they attacked their uncle with shouts and woops. 

“Alright get up all of you, it’s bedtime for Lancelot. Luca, please take them outside at least.” she sighed a smile stretching across her face.

The man, Luca, was quick to hoist the kids up as the giggled and shouted with glee. He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek as he left while the kids waved goodbye.

She made her way over to the pile of toys, humming to herself quietly. Lance was quick to crawl towards her.  
“Mama! Fuck, fuck!” He reached up for his mother.

She tilts her head, the Spanish woman didn’t understand the strange word the boy was chanting.  
Shaking her head she plucked her son up from the ground as she hummed, smoothing down his wavy hair. He yawned as she watched with a fond smile.  
“Time to get you to bed my little soldier.” She wrapped him in a blanket that had been placed on top of the lone set of drawers, as the boy, pressed his face into her neck. She starts to sing, words flowing softly in the late evening air like bird gliding.

“Damn, her singing makes me sleepy!” Pidge chuckled as she moved closer to the pair.  
“Pidge, you’re like 15, be quiet.” Keith let out a huff as he fought the smile that was struggling to reveal itself.

Hunk and Shiro stayed silent, they like seeing a peaceful world where they aren't fighting. A baby Lance being led into dreamland by a spanish lullaby sung by his mother. 

It had reminded Shiro of the times his mother would sing for him when he cried or had a nightmare, a soft tune as she held him close to her chest, protecting him from the world. He liked the expression the woman before him wore, a soft gaze directed towards her child in only a way a mother can. He missed his own mother, his delicate Okāsan who smiled even when she was sick. Shiro started to choke up, he remembered her little face shrouded in clothes that had became baggy on her bony from, her eyes glazed over. The way she spoke his name with such a delicate tongue, the moment he watched her hand fall from his cheek, the moment the doctor pronounced her death like announcing a lost child over the speaker's, voice dull and bored. He still remembers his O bāchan cradling him close. She whispered words of praise about how brave her little knight was, how his mother was so proud watching over them. He remembered the looks of pity he got from his relatives at her funeral. The way they apologised for HIS loss. 

“Shiro…? What’s wrong you look ready to cry?” Hunk spoke softly to him turning them away from the others.  
He stared into those honey brown eyes begging for an answer to his own pain. He didn’t seem understand why he’s upset over something that happened when he was just a child.  
“I’m fine Hunk, lets focus on the task at hand, Lance first, feelings later.” His voice was once again strong as he pushes the boy away, gently but firmly.  
Hunk had looked ready to say something but he stopped himself and grinned back at the older man. Hunk knew when he was pushing someone's boundaries, he would hate to make the man cry, afraid, that they would no longer have their strong pillar to lean on.

“My little knight, you’ll fly among the stars, i promise you.” The woman declared the statement under her breath as she placed him in the crib.  
Shiro hadn’t even realised that Lance had fallen asleep in his mother’s arms. Pidge leaned over, watching silently, her eyes followed the movements of his chest on each breath.  
Keith was marvelling at the woman, a mother figure he had wished to have when he was small and naïve.

“She really did keep her promise ,didn’t she buddy?” Hunk whispered quietly from his spot.  
“He’s so chubby though, look he’s like a little bear. Why is he just so cute!” Pidge let out a joking moan, a gentle smile on her pale face.

“Am i the only one who noticed that his mum called him Lancelot, not Lance?” Keith whispered while his eyes followed the mother’s figure tip-toe away.

“Oh yeah, that’s his name but even the instructors back at the Garrison called him Lance, he gets embarrassed anytime someone calls him Lancelot.” Hunk turned to the Korean with his laugh.

“Wait, really? No is details back at the Garrison had His name as Lance Juan Valentín Diego Michael McClain.” Pidge butted in with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“No, he’s a Sanchez, father's side, and Michael is one of his brothers and Valentín is his father's name.” Hunk turns to the shorter girl with a glare. 

“Dude, I have all of our details on my computer, that’s his name on the Garrison records.” She looked so agitated.  
“Ok so does that mean he changed his name then?” Shiro tried to calm the two down with his own input.  
“Why though? It makes no sense to be honest, why would he change his name?” Keith looked down at the sleeping lump with an uneasy feeling in his chest.  
“I guess we’ll find out at one point. How would you know his name and family anyway Hunk?” Pidge twisted to the man who seems to be struggling to comprehend the new found knowledge..

He’s silent for a few seconds as he takes his time to collect his jumbled thoughts. Something doesn’t feel right about the change in name.

“He was my pen pal for school all the way through from when I was six until I was eight.” Hunk seemed lost.

Shiro took that as quite a surprise, sure, he knew Lance and Hunk had been friends for along time before Pidge came along but still, that’s a surprise in itself. The others have the same look of shock as they stare at Hunk with wide eyes.  
Keith felt alone.  
*

The next day went by slowly. The others were restless but Shiro tries to stop them from talking or touching the gabbling Lance. The baby gate had been fixed but he was left alone in the room. It had to have been at least a good two or three hours since anyone came to check on the baby. Well, he was more of a toddler. He couldn’t exactly walk but he was able to crawl and talk. Keith was the only one who had struggled to understand the spanish that he was spewing. Poor Keith never picked Spanish has an extracurricular class, instead he chose Korean, to learn where his ‘mother’ was from. He mentioned how he regretted that choice.

“Alright that is it! I am playing with that damn baby and you can’t stop me Shiro! Look at him, he’s trying to get out attention so we can play with him. It isn’t fair!” Pidge huffs as she kneeled down to Lance.  
Shiro was about to reprimand the green paladin but stopped himself. She was definitely right, Lance has been trying to get them to play since his family disappeared and to be honest, it was getting sad. Lance had given them toys and books, flung small objects and called out to them. He even faked injury for a good five minutes before he realised it hadn’t worked.

“Pigeon! Pigeon book, book, read, spaceman!” Lance called up at the girl.  
She searches the bookshelf for the ‘spaceman’ book. It takes a while until she came across a small hand made story book.  
“This one Lancy Lance?” She waved the book around.  
“Yeah! Mama’s space book, papa go to space with Maro and Micheel… oh and Veo!” He crawled closer.

She carefully opened the book. The first page was a beautiful painting of the night sky from the beach. Lance’s name was written in the middle with glowing stars. They were all memorised by it as Lance giggled and spelled out his name, counting the letters with his chubby fingers.

The next picture was a painting of a man and three children with a box. A speech bubble above them read’ One morning, Valentín, Marco, Michael and Veronica find a cardboard box. Valentín wants to turn it into a racing car, Marco wants to make a tv, Michael and Veronica want to make a spaceship.’

Pidges read it in her best Spanish accent, fluently, speaking to the baby. He let out a bubbly laugh and mimics each idea with a funny expression and a wave of hands.

The page next to it had a similar painting but now there was a woman holding the box. There was a speech bubble below her.  
‘Mama says that they should make it into an oven to make lunch. Mama is hungry.’

 

Pidge glances to the other as the peer over her shoulder at the book.  
“Those painting are really good! Must be where Marco got his skills from.” Hunk spoke up with a fond smile.  
“Mama paint story, Mama write story for Lansot.” Lance pointed at Mama with his finger.  
“It’s very high quality, even the pages look sturdy.” Shiro muttered to himself, scanning the image.

The baby looked between the four paladins with an expression of complete awe. Normally he had been left in the bedroom while the others work or play away from the house. Only his gran stayed, cooped up, dozing off in front of the tv.  
Every morning she would tell her daughter that she’ll play with her grandson, maybe even go to the park, but she never does in the end.  
The paladins watched the boy’s smile fall hard, his eyes filled with tears, pouting. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Lance?” Hunk kneeled before the child with worry engraved in his face.  
“You all strangers but, but I know you!” He was desperately waving his hands around, gesturing wildly at them.

“That’s because you do know us Lance.” Shiro gave the boy a smile.  
“But you not cuba!”  
“That doesn’t mean a thing. We’re friends Lance.” Pidge smiled at the boy.  
He made a sound that was crossed between a yelp and a sigh. 

The four paladins glanced between each other with a look in their eyes. They didn’t like seeing Lance so small and delicate, not after what had happened a little more than a day ago but they had too. To be honest, he had always been hesitant to speak of him family, and when he did smiles bore itself, not his confident smirk, but a soft smile that announced how proud he was. Proud of each and every member that made his family, but there was always a sad undertone. He missed his family so much and it left a gaping hole in his chest, that not even the paladin’s could ever hope to fill.


End file.
